The Aftermath
by artisticmusicalwitch
Summary: Lan's P.O.V. What would happen if Lan had an older sister and they had a fight and she ran off? Well this is what happened after that. You'll have to read to find out what happened to get Sam Hikari in the hospital and what happened afterwards.


**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT MY OC(S)**

I was sitting in the chair in the waiting room of DenTech Central Hospital waiting for my parents to arrive with my NetNavi Megaman and my sister's navi Memory as while as the navi child Trill. You see my older sister Sam was in a car accident and it was all my fault.

We got into a fight and she ran off not paying attention to what was going on around her when it happened. It makes me both mad and upset just thinking about it, but I don't know how I'm gonna to explain it our parents when they get here. Well here they come let's see what happeneds.

" Lan what happened?" asked my mom as she and my dad come running towards me. I'm not surprised that they don't seem to upset after all that's happened around here in the last few years.

"Me and Sam got into a fight and she ran off," I replied "It was a stupid fight now that I think about it."

"What happened, Lan? Tell us son," my dad asked. And I told them what happened.

I told them about me coming down the stairs and asking Sam where she was going, and then noticing her putting on her pads, then the fight, and finally her running off.

"I followed her after a minute and saw her get hit," I say after telling what happened.

Mom gave me a hug and said "You know Sam will be find she's stubborn like you." And I knew she was right Sam is probably more stubborn than me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hikari," a doctor says when he walks in a moment later.

"Yes that's us," my dad says "How is she?"

"She's fine she needed surgery for multiple internal injuries though" the doctor says "I'll tell you what they are, but for now let's go to her room. I must to warn you though she'll look worse than she actually is."

And then he took us to her room. "Lan why don't you and the navi's go in first while we talk to the doctor. I promise we'll tell you later, ok?" Dad says to me with a small smile. I just nod and walk up to the door making sure mine and my sister's P.E.T's are with me.

I walk in and close the door behind me, but what I see I hoped I would NEVER have to see. My older sister lying in a hospital bed with tubes and wires in her arms and a breathing tube down her throat and on her visible skin I can see bandages and bruises. Other than that she looks peaceful like she always does when she sleeps.

"I shouldn't have said anything. I should've asked if I could come with her" I said while finally crying.

"She wouldn't want you to cry Lan you know that. She would want you to smile and wait for her to wake up so you two can talk and laugh together like normal." Memory says to me while appearing as a hologram in front of my face.

"I know. Your right Memory and I will smile again just not now" I say back.

"Alright Lan take your time there's no rush" She says with a smile.

"That's something Sam would say" I whispered more to myself but I know the navis heard me.

Then Megaman, my navi, appears along with Trill and said "Why don't you go up and be with her instead of just standing there?" And Trill nodded agreeing with a smile. And I nodded.

That's what I did I went up to her, sat in the chair, and took her hand in mine and held it close to me like it was a life line. "Seeing her like this doesn't look right, but at least she's alive" I said with a few tears still running down my cheeks and a small smile on my face.

"Lan your smiling, yay!" Trill said excitedly.

"Your right Trill he is smiling a little bit which is a good thing" said Megaman.

Then mom and dad came in a few minutes later and dad asked if I wanted to know what her injuries where and I just nodded while turning around to face them while never letting go of her hand. Her injuries are: slight internal bleeding as well as fractures and brakes to her ribs, right wrist and thigh as well as her arm, swelling and bleeding in her brain, which is why she's in a coma, and glass shards in multiple areas, but they got the glass out thankfully.

"The doctor said they didn't know how long she'd be like this, but she will wake up" dad said while putting a hand on my shoulder.

That night when we came home what happened came back as a nightmare and Sam ALWAYS said to pay attention to my dreams a well as my nightmares because they're telling me something about the future or just trying to telling me something in general. So I did the best I could to not wake up when it started even though that's all I wanted to do.

"_It started when I decided to take a break after net-battling in Net City for so long. "Hey Sam, where are you going?" I asked as I was coming downstairs and noticed my big sister at the door getting ready to put her shoes on. Then I noticed her skateboard and the fact that she was putting on her pads. "Sam why are you going to the skate park you're still sore from falling a lot yesterday. You need to rest."_

"_Lan you know I have to get that landing right if I'm ever gonna stand a chance at winning a competition," she says back while standing up._

"_And you know you need to rest when you get hurt like that or you'll get sick again or worse!" I yell back. That how the argument started and it lasted for a few minutes. Back and forth the yelling got louder and the insults got meaner. I was glad it was just us in the house at the time._

_Then she turned around grabbed her stuff and turned her head while saying coldly "I thought you of all people would understand, but I guess I was wrong." She looked back so I could see her face more and I swear I saw tears in her eyes. Then she ran off._

_After a minute I followed but for some reason all I could see was darkness and I started yelling for her but all I saw was this faint light, like I was in a tunnel, and as I ran it kept getting further away._

_Next thing I knew I was at the crash site and then I started to look around for Sam but all I saw were police looking around for clues and I hear some say that the driver of the car was dead on impact, he ran into a light post, and they were gonna take him to the morgue to see if there were and drugs or alcohol in his system."_

And that's when I woke up in a cold sweat. "Lan what's wrong? What did you see?" Memory asked, because apparently I made a loud noise when I woke up and woke up Memory and Megaman but Trill was still sleeping.

"Nothing. Just a dream, just a nightmare. That's all" I said while wiping the sweat off of my forehead. For some reason I felt better after that dream, weird right. I think so. Then I just went back into a dreamless sleep after that.

It's been six weeks and Sam hasn't woken up yet. All her injuries are healed up and the tube that was down her throat was replaced by an oxygen mask. The doctors said she should've woken up by now, but mom and dad say that she'll wake up soon. And I believe that completely.

I go to the hospital practically every day after school and I got Chaud away from his company and come see Sam with me, finally. And it turns out that was the day that Sam's condition finally changed for the amazing.

"Your right she does look peaceful" Chaud said with a smile on his face. I sat in the chair while he stood behind me.

"Told you she did. Now all we have to do is wait till she wakes up and hopefully that's soon." I replied with a smile on my face. After that we just talked about random stuff like what was going at Blaze Quest or at Sci-Labs or if we've heard from Raika in Sharo and other random stuff like that. While we talked I had Sam's hand in mine and Chaud sat down by her feet at the end of the bed.

All of a sudden I feel my being squeezed slightly and I stop mid-sentence and look over and see Sam awake and Chaud saw this to and went to get a doctor. When the doctor and Chaud came back the doctor said that Sam would sleep more but wake up every once and a while and the more she wakes up the longer she'll stay awake. I asked Chaud if he could stay with her while I go call my parents and he just nodded and smiled.

They kept her for a couple more days for observation, but after that she was free. Chaud brought her, as well as my mom, to the school the day she was released to surprise me. And boy did it ever surprise me

"Well don't I get a hug from my little brother or do I have to beg and say please?" She asked with a smirk when I came up to Chaud's car when I see her standing beside it.

"No Sam you don't get a hug for scaring me half to death, but you do get one for staying alive and waking up" I say with a smirk of my own. Then I go up to her and hug as tight as I can.

"I'm sorry for what happened sissy" I say while in the hug.

"It's ok bro. I forgive you. And I'm sorry for worrying you so much" She says while hugging me tighter.

Well if you were curious they did find alcohol in that guys system. It was WAY over the legal limit. And after about a month things stared to get back to normal, back to the way it should be.

**PLZ COMMENT /REVIEW**


End file.
